1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying method and an image displaying apparatus, and is in particular suitable when applied to an image displaying apparatus that displays image data on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital high vision broadcast has been started and, by the spread of television receiving apparatus conforming to high vision, one can enjoy video images having a higher image quality and being more impressive than before, at home. On the other hand, by the spread of electronic still cameras, an increasing number of users are enjoying digitized still images and moving images by displaying the images not only on a personal computer screen but also on a television monitor screen.
Under these circumstances, there is an increasing need of the users that the users wish not only to display captured still images and moving images on a television screen but also to view and listen to the images “passively” as in a television program, or to enjoy the images in a form of being imparted with stage effects or video and sound effects such as in a television program or a movie.
Here, a slide show display can be raised as a method of successively displaying digital video image data without an operation of a user. A method disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-281450 is proposed as a method of adding effects to this slide show display. This Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-281450 discloses, as a conventional example, a method of controlling display switching effects in accordance with the display switching effect setting that is imparted beforehand to still images, and also discloses a method by which the user can freely change to other display switching effects, and the like.
However, the technique proposed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-281450 requires a work of the producer of the contents to add effects in order to add effective display effects to a slide show. For this reason, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2002-281450, the user can merely exchange the switching effect controlling commands of still images with other switching effect controlling commands. In other words, the prior art raises a problem in that it is difficult to produce the display effects suitable for the contents of individual photographs automatically or in a simple manner.